La quête de l'impossible PARTIE I
by YaNa31
Summary: "Et si on rejoignait la Communauté de l'Anneau ?" Krisna l'elfe et Folety le hobbit arpentent la Terre du Milieu en quête d'une quête qui pourrait définitivement changer leurs vies si... euh... vides... Sauf que le Destin leur réserve "the" quête: aider Frodon Sacquet et ses amis à détruire l'Anneau... et ça, ce n'est pas une mince affaire... surtout quand le Mordor s'en mêle... OC
1. Le début de la fin

_Bien le bonsoir, chers amis !_

_Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me présente..._

_YaNa31 pour vous servir ... (petite révérence... se tord la cheville... se crache par terre... rires dans la salle...)_  
_Voilà une bonne entrée en matière_

_Habituellement, j'écris sur le fandom "Avengers" (et sur son si beau et diabolique Loki... oh Loki... si beau...) et sur "Harry Potter" mais..._

_Petit moment de nostalgie..._  
_Lundi, j'ai revu "le Seigneur des Anneaux III le retour du roi" avec ses hobbits (j'en veux un à la maison !), ses elfes, ses nains et autres créatures fantastiques...  
__Et j'ai tout de suite laissé mon esprit divaguer. Laissé mon esprit s'approcher des protagonistes de l'histoire (surtout de Pippin et de Gollum...)_

_Et tadam ! Voilà le résultat !_

_Une aventure plus ou moins déjantée comprenant deux OC plus ou moins déjantés !_

_Une réussite ? _  
_Une catastrophe ?_

_Je vous laisse le soin d'en juger, ô nobles explorateurs de la Terre du Milieu !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_**Nota**: Frodon, Pippin, Merry et toute la Terre du Milieu sont les fruits de l'imagination de Tolkien_  
_Krisna et Folety sortent tout droit de mon esprit déjanté_

* * *

Sombre était le ciel.  
Sombre était l'instant.  
Sombre était le destin de la Terre du Milieu.

Épées, haches, arcs, masses d'armes, morgensterns... toutes les armes se mélangeaient en un long et douloureux ballet. Un ballet qui offrait son lot d'âmes à la mort.

Un lot d'âmes que ne souhaitait nullement rejoindre Krisna.  
Un lot d'âmes que ne souhaitait nullement rejoindre Folety.

Perchés sur leur monture de guerre, l'elfe et le hobbit combattaient vaillamment les armées du Mordor. Enfin, tentaient de s'en sortir plutôt.  
Car la première n'avait pas forcément une grande expérience de la guerre.  
Car le second n'avait jamais mis un orteil sur un champ de bataille.

Krisna banda prestement son arc. Ce n'était guère le moment de faire preuve de délicatesse... délicatesse si commune à la race elfique... oh, ça non...  
Orcs et autres créatures de l'Ombre se massaient tout autour des cavaliers, tentant de les désarçonner à coups de... euh... de tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main...

Bref.

La jeune elfe décocha sa flèche. Flèche qui, comme d'habitude, fit mouche.  
Et un oeil crevé en plus. Et un ! Et un orc à terre ! Et un !

Les mains étroitement serrés autour de la poignée de son épée (qui, vu sa taille, avait plus l'allure d'un poignard), Folety s'évertuait à transpercer chaque créature qui osait s'approcher de leur monture.  
Malgré sa frêle constitution, il parvint à instaurer un périmètre de sécurité à peu près acceptable. Orcs et autres sympathiques compagnons du Mordor se méfiant de ce petit bout d'homme qui faisait tournoyer son cure-dent comme un dieu.

Eh, toujours se méfier d'un hobbit, même peu entraîné...

- Bon sang ! Krisna ! Regarde ça !

Après avoir vérifié que sa cible était bien décédée, elle leva le nez en direction de...

- C'est pas vrai... mais c'est pas vrai !

- Et si ... bienvenue dans la réalité ...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur en voyant arriver un troupeau de pachydermes. Des pachydermes équipés de nacelles servant aux transports des troupes ennemies. Des pachydermes anormalement hauts et robustes.

- Rappelle-moi comment on en est arrivés là ?! hurla-t-elle. Comment en est-on venus à participer à une telle boucherie ?!

- Ben, peut-être parce qu'on a décidé d'adhérer à la communauté de l'Anneau ?

- Quelle brillante idée, Folety ! Vraiment, je te remercie !

- Excuse-moi d'avoir fait preuve de solidarité envers mes congénères !  
Dit-il en enfonçant une énième fois sa lame dans le corps d'un orc.

- Solidarité ?! Laisse-moi rire ! J'appelle cela des pulsions suicidaires!  
Riposta-t-elle en observant son projectile transpercer la gorge de son adversaire.

- Nous sommes donc deux à souffrir de ces maux !

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à ces mots. Ces mots totalement en décalage par rapport à la situation, funeste soit-elle.

- J'imagine que tu es heureux de participer à cette bataille, mon cher ! Etant donné que nous sommes en infériorité numérique et que le Mordor envoie ses pièces maîtresses, nous sommes assurés de mourir dans les plus brefs délais. Cela colle bien avec ton côté suicidaire, non ?

- C'est sûr... maintenant, reste à savoir comment nous allons passer de vie à trép...

Un long cri les tira de leurs joyeuses pensées. Un cri qui provenait des cieux assombris.  
En parfaite synchronisation, ils levèrent le museau et... lâchèrent quelques couinements peu mémorables.  
Au-dessus du champ de bataille planait une sorte de créature ailée. Aussi sombre que le charbon, munie d'un long cou et de grandes ailes... euh...

Les deux compères s'attardèrent peu sur le physique de la monture. Car, oui, cette chose servait de monture à un être sans fois plus effrayant, sans fois plus impitoyable qu'une bande de gobelins en furie. Et les gobelins, aussi hideux soient-ils, n'étaient déjà pas une mince affaire...

- COMMENT A-T-ON PU TOMBER SI BAS ? COMMENT ?

- Pourquoi paniquer ? Ce n'est qu'un petit Nazgûl... rien de bien méchant... toussa l'elfe.

- Un Nazgûl... euh... ce n'est pas un simple petit Nazgûl... c'est le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, leur chef !

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Rien de bien méchant !

Conscients qu'ils n'en réchapperaient pas, conscients qu'ils vivaient leurs derniers instants, l'elfe et le hobbit décidèrent de suivre les cavaliers du Rohan. Décidèrent de se lancer à l'assaut de la montagne imprenable.

Affronter les éléphants du Mordor.

De la main gauche, Krisna s'empara à nouveau des rênes et obligea leur cheval à s'élancer au galop.  
Au rythme des sabots qui martelaient le sol, ils se mirent à crier quelques paroles d'une chanson païarde peu connue de la Terre du Milieu. Avant de laisser éclater une dernière parole sensée.

- POUR LA LIBERTE !

Ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussière.  
Aux yeux de tous.  
Ennemis comme alliés.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment avaient-ils pu rejoindre la communauté de l'Anneau ? Eux qui semblaient si différents des autres combattants de la liberté ?

Ceci est l'histoire d'un duo hors du commun. D'un duo à la recherche d'une quête de l'impossible.

* * *

**_La quête de l'impossible_**

**_PARTIE I _**

**_"Et si on rejoignait la Communauté de l'Anneau?"_**

**xxx**

**Chapitre I**

** Le début de la fin**

Tout commença lors d'une belle journée de... euh... de... oh ! Qu'importe la saison !  
Tout commença lors d'une belle journée ensoleillée...

Entre la Comté et Bree se trouvait une forêt aussi vieille que le monde appelée (étrangement) la Vieille Forêt.

Une forêt qui était composée de grands et majestueux arbres voilant les rayons solaires. Les feuilles, rougies par le temps qui passait, se décrochaient peu à peu des branches de la flore centenaire. Pour finalement venir se poser sur le sol terreux.

Et pour finalement finir en morceaux sous les pieds de marcheurs peu regardants de la beauté du phénomène automnal.

Ah tiens... nous étions en automne... vu les feuilles qui tombaient...

Bref...

Revenons à nos moutons.

Deux silhouettes arpentaient les longs chemins terreux de la Vieille Forêt.  
Deux personnages foncièrement différents. Situés aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Qui n'avaient physiquement rien en commun. Qui... qui...

On va s'arrêter là...

Le premier, ou devrais-je dire la première (honneur aux dames) était une belle femme blonde atteignant facilement les un mètre soixante-dix. Pommettes saillantes, yeux aussi bleus que l'eau (tout dépendait de l'endroit), des oreilles aussi pointues que la pointe d'une épée, elle était d'une beauté que peu de femmes pouvait égaler. Du moins, des femmes humaines.  
Car, comme vous vous en doutez, cette jolie damoiselle appartenait à la race des elfes.  
Contrairement à ses compatriotes, elle avait opté pour une tunique cintrée bleue nuit, une sorte de culotte noire (qui mettait bien en avant le galbe de ses jambes) et une paire de bottes de la même couleur. Une ceinture avec boucle dorée complétait le tout.

Quant à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, il était petit. Vraiment petit de chez petit.  
Les cheveux noirs et frisés, yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes, les joues pleines, les pieds étrangement recouverts de touffes de poils également frisées, il semblait être quelqu'un de bonne compagnie. Et de très jovial.  
Ce jeune damoiseau appartenait à la race des hobbits, communément appelés semi-hommes. Semi-hommes qui peuplaient généralement la Comté, géographiquement proche du lieu de notre histoire.  
Ce hobbit était vêtu d'un pantalon de velours noir, d'une chemise blanche à manches longues surmontée d'un gilet sans manches en velours noir et d'un long manteau vert bouteille. Comme tous les hobbits, il n'aimait enfiler des chaussures.

Sacs à dos sur le dos, les deux compères arpentaient les sentiers de la Vieille Forêt en quête... d'une quête justement. Un moyen de rendre service aux gens... de leur venir en aide... contre une petite somme d'argent tout de même...

Car, ils avaient tous deux décidé de quitter leurs terres natales. Ils avaient tous deux décidé de cheminer les routes ensemble en quête d'extraordinaires aventures qui changeraient à jamais le cours de leurs vies.

Comme ils auraient souhaité être là lors de cette guerre contre Sauron ! Lors de sa défaite ! Lors de la victoire des gentils !

Ils auraient eux-mêmes couru jusqu'au cratère du volcan du Mordor pour détruire l'Anneau Unique. Enfin, pas si unique que ça vu que d'autres anneaux avaient vu le jour.  
Donc, on va dire l'anneau qui gouvernaient les autres... les esprits des autres...

Les deux compères auraient tellement souhaité prendre part à une telle expédition. Juste pour que leurs noms demeurent à jamais gravés dans le marbre de l'Histoire.

En attendant un jour aussi glorieux qu'avait été celui-ci, ils traversaient la Terre du Milieu en long et en large.

- J'imagine que nous allons à Bree...

- Avons-nous seulement le choix, Folety ?

La Comté avait été peu forte en émotions. Malgré les quelques mois passés là-bas, ils n'avaient fait qu'assister à l'anniversaire du vieux Bilbon Sacquet . Un Bilbon Sacquet qui avait décidément perdu la tête...

Fumer la pipe n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire quand on avait atteint l'âge respectacle des cent...  
Euh... ça ne se fait pas de demander une telle chose à une personne âgée !

Malotru, va !

Bref...

Un anniversaire tout de même très divertissant, notamment grâce à l'intervention de Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque, les deux cousins inséparables et farceurs dont le deuxième était le frère de Folety. Bon, fallait l'avouer... ils ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup...  
Mais que pouvions-nous faire face à la génétique ?

Ben rien...

En résumé...  
Peregrin Touque était le frère de Folety mais également le cousin de Meriadoc Brandebouc. Donc, Folety était également le cousin de Meriadoc Brandebouc qui, lui, était le cousin de Peregrin Touque qui était le frère de...

STOP ! Mais stop !

Laissons un peu l'arbre généalogique des Touque de côté !

Et revenons à nos chèvres !

Alors... Krisna et Folety avaient assisté à la fête d'anniversaire de Bilbon Sacquet et...  
Euh... mis à part cela ?

Le néant... total...  
Un vaste désert qui s'étendait face à eux...

- Et après Bree ?

- Peut-être le Rohan, le Gondor ou... oh, puis arrête de me poser des questions, Folety ! Cela énerve mes nerfs...

Interloqué par cette magnifique phrase, le hobbit se tourna vers sa partenaire d'errance. Les elfes étaient parfois si étranges. Et parfois si risibles. Surtout quand ils étaient en manque d'activités physiques depuis un bon bout de temps.  
Du moins, c'était ce que Folety avait constaté chez Krisna.

- Cesse de sourire bêtement, le hobbit ! Ou je puis t'assurer que je te jette dans le premier cours d'eau que nous croiserons !

- Pff... que des menaces en l'air...

Exaspérée par ses moqueries incessantes, elle le foudroya du regard.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter un être aussi peu respectueux des autres dans son groupe d'aventuriers ? Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?!

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, il continua son petit bout de chemin. En sifflotant un air connu parmi les hobbits... (un air connu seulement des hobbits...)  
Pour rien au monde, il ne se séparerait d'elle.

Elle avait été celle qui lui avait permis de quitter Cul-de-Sac pour de bon. Elle lui avait permis d'échapper à cette routine devenue trop lassante pour un petit homme tel que lui.  
Un petit homme en quête de découvertes et de sensations fortes ! Rien à voir avec ses congénères qui chérissaient plus que tout leur petit confort moderne.

Non, il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres ho...

- Oh, punaise ! s'étouffa subitement Krisna.

D'un geste de la main, elle lui intima de ne plus bouger. Car le danger était là. Car le danger était enfin là.  
Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Des bruits de sabots... mmh... cavaliers... non... un seul cavalier...

- Je ne vois pas où est...

- Silence, Folety...

Sans douceur, elle saisit le col de son manteau et l'obligea à se cacher derrière un arbre. Malgré les vives protestations du hobbit, elle parvint à ses fins.

- Krisna, pourquoi cette soudaine psychose ?! Ce ne sont que de stupides bruits de sabots ! s'écria-t-il.

- Parle plus fort... on ne t'a pas enten...

L'elfe n'eut le loisir de terminer sa phrase.

Dans son champ de vision apparut une sombre créature qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais croiser de sa vie. De son éternité plutôt.  
Une créature dont elle avait appris l'existence lors de ses cours d'histoire à Fondcombe.

Oui... elle avait été à l'école comme tous les autres petits elfes... mais ce n'était pas le sujet...

Ses iris bleus ne pouvaient se détacher de cette funeste silhouette encapuchonnée. De ce cavalier du mal sans visage. Sans âme. Voué à servir les intérêts de celui qui l'avait réduit ainsi en esclavage.  
L'un des neuf. L'un des vassaux du seigneur Sauron.

Un Naz...

Etant trop petit, Folety s'écarta du tronc d'arbre qui le mettait à couvert. Afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Afin de mettre un terme à cette pantalonnade.

Sauf que...

- KRISNA ! BON SANG ! KRISNA !

- Folety...

Sans douceur, elle l'attira contre lui. Sans douceur, elle l'immobilisa. Priant pour que le sombre serviteur ait perdu l'ouïe en passant de liberté à servitude. Priant pour qu'il soit également devenu aveugle. Priant également pour qu'il tombe brusquement de son cheval et se brise un os... euh...

Se briser un os ? Un spectre se briser un os ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû fumer... non, elle n'aurait pas dû écouter Peregrin (Pippin, pour les intimes)

- Un... un... un...

- Par pitié, pas un mot de plus...

- C'est... c'est...

- Non... tais-toi...

La gorge serrée, elle tendit l'oreille. En quête de bruits qui lui...

- NAZGÛL ! NAZGÛL ! C'EST UN NAZGÛL !

- FOLETY !

- FUYONS ! FFFFUUUUUYYYYYOOOOOONNNNNSSSSS !

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, le hobbit prit ses jambes à son cou.  
Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, le hobbit sortit de sa "cachette" et commença à piquer un sprint.

Du moins, par la pensée...

La peur le clouant littéralement au sol, Folety ne parvenait à bouger le petit doigt.

- FOLETY... CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE...

Un cri suraigu l'interrompit. Un cri qui obligea les deux compères à plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Pour protéger le peu d'audition qui leur restait.  
Un cri qui dura de longues secondes. De longues secondes facilement comparables à l'éternité.

- FOLETY ! FAUT QU'ON Y AILLE !

- HEIN ?! UNE BANANE ?! JE PENSE QUE LE MOMENT EST MAL-CHOISI !

- COURS, CRETIN ! COURS !

Tenant fermement les bretelles de son sac à dos, il s'élança hors de sa "cachette".  
Ses yeux furetèrent un instant en arrière. Furetèrent un instant vers le cavalier noir.

Les doigts fermement serrés autour de sa dague, l'elfe se mit à la poursuite de son compère.  
Ses yeux furetèrent un instant en arrière. Revinrent rapidement devant.  
Oh oh... cela sentait le roussi ! LE ROUSSI !

- COURS, FOLETY ! COURS !


	2. Nazgûl ! Ton univers impitoyable !

_Bien le bonsoir !_

_Merci à __**SkyA**__ pour sa review !_  
_Merci à __**Past-Hell**__, __**SkyA**__ et __**el0diiii3**__ d'avoir ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris !_  
_Merci à __**Eluj Fch**__ d'avoir ajouté cette histoire dans ses suivis !  
Merci aux anonymes d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de cette fanfiction !_

_Mille mercis !_

_Sans tarder, je vous livre la suite de "La quête de l'impossible". _  
_Ou l'art de rajouter deux personnages complètement décalés à l'histoire du "Seigneur des Anneaux"_

_Accueillez chaleureusement Krisna et Folety !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS: Pour la musique, 'Le Hobbit, un voyage inattendu" est plutôt pas mal !_

* * *

_**II**_

_**" Nazgûl ! Ton univers impitoyable !"**_

**x-x-x-x-x**

— Courir ?! Mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire !

Les grandes enjambées de Krisna vinrent rapidement à bout du Hobbit.  
Hobbit qui se fatiguait peu à peu.  
Lentement. Sûrement.

Eh... attendez... un Hobbit ne faisait pas de la course à pieds tous les jours !

Follety la regarda.  
Et il comprit.

Et il comprit que les elfes avaient beaucoup plus d'endurance que ses pairs.  
Et il comprit qu'il était foutu.  
Complètement.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le Nazgûl s'approcher de lui.  
Il vit le Nazgûl tendre sa main...

Sauf que...

Son bras était trop court ! Son bras était vachement trop court pour pouvoir l'attraper !  
Ah !

Un petit sourire triomphant apparut alors sur son visage. Un petit sourir qui signifiait clairement "Pleure pas, petit naz...gûl... tu la reverras ta maman !"

Sauf que...

Il n'avait pas prévu que le serviteur de Sauron se pencherait légèrement sur le côté.  
Et que ses doigts se refermeraient tranquillement autour du col de son manteau, provoquant chez lui un vent de panique.

— KRISNA ! KRISNA ! AIDE-MOI!  
L'intéressée se retourna subitement.

"_Punaise ! Et je fais quoi maintenant ?!"_

Il était évident que l'on apprenait pas ce genre de choses à Fondcombe.  
Oui, on apprenait à se battre. Oui, on apprenait qui était l'ennemi..  
Mais pas cet ennemi...

Les nains, oui... les orques, oui... les humains, éventuellement...  
Mais sûrement pas les Nazgûl !

Sa poigne se renforça autour de la dague. Sa si belle dague forgée au coeur de la... montagne... de...euh... comment dire...  
Elle se fichait de savoir où elle provenait. L'essentiel était de l'avoir en mains à cet instant précis.

Et de la balancer à la tronche de cette immonde créature !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, son bras armé se tendit vers l'arrière.

Ok... allez... on respire...  
Après tout, ce n'était qu'un petit Nazgûl de rien du tout. Et non le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar !

Donc, ce n'était pas la mer à boire...  
Donc, c'était facile à réaliser...

Sans perdre une minute de plus, elle projeta violemment la dague sur le serviteur de l'Ombre.

Comme de bien entendu, elle passa un peu à côté de sa cible. Un tout petit peu à côté...  
Un mètre environ...

Et pourtant, elle était parvenue à atteindre son objectif.

Surpris par la folle initiative de l'elfe, le Nazgûl avait lâché le Hobbit. En un petit concert de cris assourdissants.  
Profitant de l'occasion, Folety décampa. Très vite.

— COURS ! MAIS COURS ! fit-il en la dépassant à la vitesse de la lumière.

La sombre monture du Nazgûl se cabra.  
Houlà... cela sentait vraiment le sapin...

— ATTENDS-MOI !

A contrecœur, elle abandonna son arme fétiche. La faute à son instinct qui lui disait clairement qu'il n'était pas conseillé de défier à nouveau le spectre.

Tournant volontairement le dos à la créature, Krisna s'élança à la poursuite de son compagnon de route qui avait pris une bonne longueur d'avance. Enfin... du point de vue d'un Hobbit...  
Car, en vérité, il n'avait parcouru qu'une cinquantaine de mètres.

— KRISNA !

— PAS DE PANIQUE, J'ARRIVE !

"Pas de panique"

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Les iris résolument fixés devant lui, le jeune Hobbit continua de courir encore et encore. Essayant vainement d'oublier le danger qui semblait leur coller aux basques. Quoi que... les Hobbits ne portaient pas de chaussures... donc, qui collait aux basques de cette très chère Krisna.

" _Allez... allez... il doit forcément y avoir une solution... réfléchis..._"

Le souffle court, l'elfe ne tarda pas à rattraper son ami.

Sapins, chênes, bouleaux et autres arbres plus ou moins gigantesques défilaient dans sa vision périphérique...  
Tout se ressemblait dans la Vieille Forêt... cela en était presque effrayant...

— Folety...

— Il est encore derrière nous ?!

Elle se hissa à sa hauteur en l'espace de quelques secondes.

— A ton avis ?! toussa-t-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. Et faillit fondre en larmes...

Cette bestiole ne cessait de s'acharner sur eux. Et à tort !  
Quand allait-elle s'apercevoir qu'elle traquait les mauvaises personnes ?! Hein ?! Quand allait-elle...

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un malheureux coup du sort...  
Sa cheville droite se tordit et l'entraîna dans une chute.

Point de branche pour l'aider à se rattraper. Folety Touque s'étala de tout son long sur le sol terreux de la Vieille Forêt.  
Son menton heurta assez violemment le sol, l'assommant à moitié.

Aussitôt, elle se stoppa et rebroussa chemin. Pour le sauver, lui, son frère de coeur.  
Sortant une énième dague de sa manche, Krisna se précipita vers le petit Hobbit à moitié conscient.

— FOLETY !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle constata à quel point le Nazgûl était près d'eux.  
Une quinzaine de mètres les séparait désormais.

— ALLEZ, DEBOUT !

Face à la soudaine panique de l'elfe, Folety tenta de se remettre sur pieds. Cependant, les étoiles dansaient encore dans son champ de vision.  
Ses mains glissèrent sur les quelques petits gravillons se trouvant là.

— PUNAISE !

Ils n'avaient plus le choix, elle le savait.  
Le Nazgûl allait leur faire la peau s'ils ne bougeaient pas leurs popotins dans la minute.

Et ça, il en était hors de question !

Face à l'urgence de la situation, Krisna fit le choix de se débarasser de son sac à dos.

— J'espère pour toi que tu es riche, Folety... parce que tu vas devoir me rembourser le matos...

Afin d'illustrer ses propos, elle lança avec force son bagage sur la monture du serviteur de Sauron.

— Donne-moi ta main !

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le cavalier pourfendre de sa lame son magnifique sac de voyage. Ce magnifique sac de voyage elfique que... en résumé, saleté de Nazgûl !

— Bon, Folety ! On va pas y passer la nuit !

Son attaque surprise leur avait permis de gagner quelques secondes...  
Quelques secondes qu'ils ne devaient perdre stupidement...

— Tu peux...

— Ok...

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, la jeune femme attrapa son compagnon par le col de son manteau et le hissa sur son dos.  
Heureusement que les Hobbits étaient petits et légers...

— Accroche-toi, mon pote !

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Folety entoura son cou de ses frêles bras.

— C'est parti !

* * *

— Des champignons !

Oubliant rapidement la chute dont il avait été un des instigateurs, Peregrin Touque se jeta sur les champignons situés non loin de lui. Du moins, tenta...

Sans ménagement, Sam et Merry l'applatirent sur le sol et filèrent tout droit vers le précieux sésame. Relayant ainsi le pauvre Pippin au rang de lanterne rouge de la cueillette.

Le jeune Hobbit adorait les champignons. Autant que les choux, les pommes de terre et les carottes ...  
Toutes sortes de légumes que Meriadoc Brandebouc, son cousin, et lui-même avaient récemment acquis dans les cultures du Père Magotte. De façon illégale, bien sûr...

Tel un chien fou, il sauta à la suite de ses compagnons de chute et s'empressa d'aller déraciner les champignons.

Une petite cueillette matinale à laquelle Frodon Sacquet refusa de participer.

— Nous devrions quitter la route, leur fit-il remarquer.

Ses iris azurs firent des allers-retours entre les arbres de la Vieille Forêt.  
Et si on les avait suivis ? Et si quelqu'un était au courant pour l'anneau ? Et si...

Son regard se dirigea instinctivement devant lui.

La Vieille Forêt était d'ordinaire chaleureuse... oui... d'ordinaire...  
Parce que là... les arbres semblaient être en proie aux ténèbres...

Frodon était attiré par ces ténèbres... étrangement...  
Car les Hobbits n'étaient pas des créatures attirés par le Mal... non... ce n'était pas dans leur nature...  
Alors, de quoi s'agissait-il ? Pourquoi un tel engouement pour...

De funestes cris attirèrent son attention. Des cris qui ne dérangeaient point ses compagnons de voyage, toujours absorbés par leur petite cueillette matinale.

Sauf que...

Le porteur de l'Anneau distingua une silhouette accourant dans leur direction. Une silhouette qui mit tous ses sens en alerte.

Les feuilles mortes volèrent en un ballet annonciateur de malheur.

— Vite ! Quittez la route !

Ils ne se firent pas priés deux fois.  
Prenant soin d'embarquer leurs précieux champignons, les Hobbits levèrent le camp et se dissimulèrent rapidement sous les racines d'un énorme arbre.

Serrés les uns contre les autres, ils attendirent. Attendirent que le danger passe.

Sauf que...

La silhouette sauta juste au-dessus des racines, provoquant un vent de panique silencieuse chez les Hobbits. Ils étaient finis, cuits, morts. L'ennemi les avait trouvés...

C'était la fin...

Sauf que...

La silhouette heurta brusquement le sol. Une gerbe de feuilles déséchées s'éleva aussitôt vers le ciel.

Un retournement de situation qui donna immédiatement le sourire à Pippin et Merry.  
Franchement, cette chose qui les poursuivait ne semblait connaître le mot "_classe_".

Sauf que...

Les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

— Retire tes fesses de mon visage, Folety... ce contact physique ne me ravit guère...

— Minute, papillon...

S'extirpant de la masse végétale qui les avait recouverts, le jeune Hobbit se frotta le cuir chevelu. De la terre s'était infiltrée dans ses cheveux et ça, c'était pire qu'inadmissible.

— J'ai bien failli étouffer sous ton popotin ! Alors, la prochaine fois que l'on se vautre la tronche, évite de m'écraser le visage avec ton derrière !

— Euh, Krisna...

Délaissant la saleté qui maculait sa sublime tunique, Krisna leva le nez. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas les seuls à fuire le cavalier noir.

Face à elle, quatre Hobbits qui tentaient de se planquer.

Les cheveux ébène et frisés, les iris azurs, les traits fins, Frodon Sacquet était le portrait craché de ses parents, Drogon Sacquet et Primula Brandebouc.  
Héritier de deux illustres familles de Hobbits.  
Héritier orphelin.  
En effet, Frodon perdit son père et sa mère à l'âge de douze ans. Elevé jusqu'à l'âge de vingt et un par la branche familiale Brandebouc. Eduqué jusqu'à sa majorité (c'est-à-dire trente-trois ans) par son oncle (euh... pas tout à fait son oncle... bref... c'est compliqué) Bilbon Sacquet.  
Chemise blanche surmontée d'un gilet sans manches en velours marron, pantalon de velours marron (bon... pantacourt du point de vue humain), cape grise couvrant ses frêles épaules, Frodon Sacquet était un Hobbit riche.  
Point de chaussures à ses pieds, Frodon faisait partie des Pieds Velus. Pas besoin d'expliquer...

A ses côtés, Samsagace Gamegie le couvrait du regard.  
Le visage plus arrondi que Maître Sacquet, les yeux bleux, les cheveux frisés et blonds vénitien, Sam était le jardinier de Frodon Sacquet. Fils de Hamefast Gamegie et de Bell Bonenfant.  
Tout le monde à Hobbitebourg n'était censé ignorer l'attirance qu'il avait pour Rosie Chaumine, une jeune femme serveuse dans une taverne. Une jeune femme qui arborait de longs rubans dans sa chevelure.  
Chemise blanche à col surmontée d'un gilet strié gris, pantalon de la même couleur maintenu par des bretelles, cape grise couvrant ses larges épaules, Sam était un Hobbit plutôt modeste.

Non loin de là, Meriadoc Brandebouc, fils de Saradoc Brandebouc et d'Esméralda Touque.  
Cheveux frisés (bon... ils ont tous les cheveux frisés) et roux, un visage taillé à la serpe, des yeux bleus pétillants de malice, Merry était le petit-cousin de Frodon Scaquet et le cousin du légendaire Peregrin Touque, frère de l'irremplaçable Folety Touque.  
D'après ses semblables, il était un Hobbit très cultivé et très farceur.  
Chemise blanche à col surmontée d'un gilet sans manches jaune, veste et pantalon oscillant entre le gris et le vert, cape grise, Merry était un Hobbit de bonne famille.

Les bras enserrés autour de Merry, Peregrin Touque toisait sans retenue les nouveaux débarquants.µ  
Cheveux frisés dont la couleur oscillait entre le roux et le doré, un visage plus arrondi que Merry, des yeux d'un vert émeraude.  
Deuxième garçon de Paladin II Touque et d'Eglantine Talus, petit frère de Folety Touque et petit-cousin de Frodon Sacquet (enfin... on n'est pas sûr...). Contrairement à ses compagnons de voyage, Pippin est le seul mineur...

— Pippin ! Es-tu devenu fou ? Maman va te décapiter si tu pars de la Comté !

Bref... Pippin était un adolescent qui ne vivait que pour faire des bêtises. La preuve avec l'anniversaire de Bilbon... les feux d'artifice...  
Chemise blanche surmontée d'une veste bleue, pantalon marron, cape marron, Pippin était issu d'une grande et noble famille de Hobbits.

— Folety ! S'il te plaît, ne me ramène pas chez les parents...

— Fermez-la ! leur ordonna précipitamment Krisna.

Ils ne comprenaient la raison de cette soudaine agressivité. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat...  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les six tassés les uns contre les autres sous les racines de l'arbre.

Des bruits de sabots parvinrent à leurs oreilles.  
Des bruits de sabots si familiers pour Krisna et Folety. Des bruits de sabots si inconnus pour le reste de l'équipe.

Tous sans exception fixaient le haut des racines. Tentant vainement d'apercevoir le cheval et son cavalier.

Sauf que...

Le Nazgûl mit pied à terre.

Pippin et Merry se jetèrent quelques regards en coin. Inquiets.

Les doigts acérés de la créature se refermèrent sur la plus grosse des racines.

Les mâchoires serrées, elle attendait le moment où il les découvrirait.

Le serviteur de l'Anneau se mit à humer l'air. Comme un chien de chasse en quête de gibier.  
En quête de plusieurs petits gibiers en cavale.

Frodon se sentait submerger de toute part. Par une sorte d'esprit invisible... qui lui susurrait des paroles empruntes de noirceur. Enfin, qui provenait de...  
Ses paupières se fermèrent subitement, l'isolant définitivement du monde réel.

Cette réaction ne laissa pas Krisna indifférente. Coincée entre Sam et Folety, elle ne put se détacher de l'anneau détenu par le jeune Maître Sacquet.

" _Non, c'est impossible_"

A cette constatation, sa bouche se tordit en un rictus d'angoisse.

Non, pas possible... elle devait rêver...  
Cela ne pouvait être lui... non... il avait été détruit !

Et pourtant...

Cette magie. Noire. Aussi noire que l'étaient les Nazgûls.  
Porteuse de malheur pour la Terre du Milieu. Porteuse d'espoir pour les créatures de l'Ombre.  
Elle avait beau ne pas avoir été présente lors de la Première Guerre de l'Anneau, elle savait ce qu'elle avait face à elle.  
Les elfes aînés l'avaient instruite sur ce sujet, lui avaient appris à reconnaître les anneaux détenteurs de pouvoirs. Et lui avaient montré leurs souvenirs. Des souvenirs de batailles où le pouvoir de l'Unique se faisait sentir.

Donc, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

L'Unique était là.

L'Unique n'avait pas été jeté dans le volcan. L'Unique n'avait pas fondu dans la lave.  
Un jeune Hobbit l'avait en sa possession. Un jeune Hobbit qui ignorait l'étendu de son pouvoir.

Et maintenant, l'Unique appelait ses partisans.

Et Frodon s'apprêtait à... NON !

Effrayée à l'idée qu'il effectue ce geste, l'elfe administra un coup de coude à Sam. Un coup de coude qui se voulait pressant.

— Mais...

Sans lui laisser le temps de murmurer une syllabe, elle désigna Frodon.  
Frodon qui était de plus en plus tenté par les douces paroles de l'Anneau. Qui était tenté d'enfiler l'Anneau à son doigt.

Les pâles iris de Krisna se levèrent vers le noir serviteur.  
L'Anneau s'approchait de sa victime, la nervosité du Nazgûl augmentait... deux faits avérés et liés...  
Un constat plus qu'alarmant pour l'elfe qu'elle était.

Fort heureusement, Sam avait compris le message.  
D'un geste vif, il rompit l'emprise de l'Anneau. D'un geste vif, il parvint à ramener son compagnon à la réalité.  
Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que...

Ah ben, non...

Pippin se lança dans le lancer de... euh... de... euh... il lança un truc dans la direction opposée. Le bruit émis par le brusque atterrissage de l'objet dans les buissons éveilla les instincts de chasseur du Nazgûl.

Tension. Soulagement.  
Le cavalier noir remonta vivement en selle et s'éloigna de leur cachette.

Tension. Soulagement.  
Tous les six sortirent de leur cachette. S'éloignèrent de leur cachette.  
Et se posèrent dans l'herbe un instant afin de reprendre contenance.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Merry, le visage dégoulinant de sueur.

Folety et Pippin s'allongèrent côte à côte. Les yeux perdus quelque part dans la voûte céleste.  
Krisna s'appuya contre un tronc de chêne. Les iris braqués sur le jeune Sacquet.  
Le jeune Sacquet toujours hypnotisé par l'Anneau Unique.

— Peu... importe... qui ils sont... ils nous en veulent ! cracha l'elfe. Ils veulent notre peau !

Elle n'était pas décidée à dévoiler la funeste nature du cavalier noir.  
Comme Frodon n'était pas décidé à révéler la véritable nature de l'anneau.

"_Frodon... comment l'as-tu eu ?"_

En entendant la voix de Krisna dans sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Sa main se referma autour de l'Unique.

" _Frodon... je ne te veux aucun mal... il faut que je sache comment tu l'as eu et ce que tu as l'intention d'en faire..."_

Son regard s'arrêta sur elle.

" _Mon oncle l'avait en sa possession... et Gandalf m'a demandé de l'apporter à Bree..."_

Gêné, il l'était assurément. Sur ses gardes, il l'était assurément.  
Car il avait beau la connaître depuis des années, il se méfiait toujours d'elle.

" _Gandalf ? _"

Gandalf Le Gris. Un magicien très puissant... qui avait confié un objet aussi puissant à un petit Hobbit de la Comté.  
Mais pourquoi ?

— Euh... on devrait y aller, non ?

Tous acquiescèrent.  
Stagner ici était vraiment la dernière chose à faire. Surtout quand on transportait l'Unique.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la Vieille Forêt.

Hobbits et elfes arpentaient les sentiers de long en large, couraient, sautaient par-dessus les branches. Afin d'échapper au Nazgûl qui les pourchassait encore et toujours.

— Attention ...

Krisna se plaqua vivement contre un tronc.  
Les Hobbits optèrent pour la solution b : se planquer derrière les buissons.

A une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, le cavalier noir s'était stoppé.

"_Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a senti ce... ce stupide anneau..."_

Folety rampa vers sa compagne de route. Fort heureusement pour la petite équipe, le Hobbit fut très discret.

— Alors, tu sais pourquoi il nous poursuit... chuchota-t-il.

— Frodon possède quelque chose qui l'attire...

Deux pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'intéressé. L'intéressé qui ne pouvait se détacher du Nazgûl.

— Tu peux être plus explicite...

" _L'Anneau de Sauron_"

La bouche de Folety s'ouvrit. Cependant, aucun son ne s'en échappa.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses petites oreilles pointues.

— Je dois quitter la Comté.

Krisna se sentit défaillir.  
Pourquoi diable Frodon s'amusait-il à hurler de la sorte ?! Voulait-il qu'ils se fassent repérer ?!

— Fro...

Ses yeux embrassèrent à nouveau le Na... euh... l'emplacement où se situait le Nazgûl quelques instants plus tôt.  
Rassurée, elle retourna à sa petite discussion avec Folety.

— Sam et moi devons aller à Bree...

Merry observait attentivement son petit-cousin, écoutait chacune de ses paroles sans jamais l'interrompre. La famille était sacrée pour lui... sans nul doute...

— Entendu... prenons le bac de Châteaubouc ! Suivez-moi !

Sans se poser plus de questions, les quatre Hobbits se mirent en route. Oubliant, au passage, deux de leurs équipiers...

Isolés derrière leur arbre, Krisna et Folety ne s'étaient aperçus de leur disparition. Du moins, pas de suite. Trop absorbés par leur conversation.

— L'Anneau de Sauron ? Tu me charies ?

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?! se vexa-t-elle.

— Euh... je ne – il fit une légère rotation – Krisna ! Ils ne sont plus là !

— C'est pas...

Un cri d'outre-tombe les arracha à leur contemplation du vide.  
Un cri de Nazgûl qui les obligea à sortir de leur torpeur. Un cri qui leur fit comprendre que Frodon avait dû se faire prendre.

— Punaise... mais c'est pas vrai !

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle accourut à leur rescousse. Folety, ne souhaitant nullement rester seul dans ce coin lugubre, lui emboîta le pas.

— Par ici ! Suivez-moi !

Il reconnut sans peine le mélodieux hurlement de son cousin.  
Elle reconnut sans peine leur petit Nazgûl. Nazgûl qui peinait à attraper ses petites proies. Petites proies qui s'étaient évanouies dans la nuit.  
Enfin... euh... sauf Frodon... qui n'arrivait à se dépêtrer de cette situation...

" _Folety, va retrouver les autres... sur le champ..._

_ Et te laisser toute seule ? Attends, tu ne..._

_ Cesse donc de déblatérer de telles âneries ! Cours_,_ Folety !_ _Cours !_"

Après lui avoir adressé un dernière parole d'encouragement, il s'élança à la vue de leur ennemi.  
Etant un semi-homme, il lui fut aisé de passer entre les jambes de l'équidé.

— Eh ! Toi ! La serpillière !

Le serviteur de l'Anneau tira vigoureusement sur les rênes de son destrier.  
Elle renforça sa prise sur sa dague.

— Quoi que tu cherches, je puis t'assurer que tu ne l'obtiendras jamais !

Le corps raidi par la peur, Krisna se planta devant le cheval. Ses pâles iris se posèrent brièvement sur le Porteur de l'Anneau, tombé à terre.

" _Pars, Frodon ! Pars !_ _Va retrouver les autres !_"

La main crispée sur sa poche, l'héritier Sacquet se remit sur pieds.

" _Ne m'attendez pas ! Partez pour Bree !"_

Frodon se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Sam, Pippin, Merry et Folety devaient avoir atteint le bac de Châteaubouc.  
Manquait plus que lui...

— Pars ! lui cria-t-elle.

Elle bloqua de justesse la lame du Nazgûl. Une lame qui s'était trop approchée de sa carotyde.

— PARS, FRODON ! P...

Le cri de la créature suffit à couvrir ses paroles.  
Seulement, le peu qu'il parvint à entendre lui donna le ton.

"_Je ne puis me résoudre à l'abandonner. Pas après m'avoir sauvé la vie."_

Les lames s'entrechoquaient encore et encore.

" _Je ne peux pas faire..._"

" _PARS, BON SANG !_"

Il aurait tant voulu lui venir en aide. Il aurait tant voulu ne pas porter ce foutu fardeau.  
Malheureusement, il n'était qu'un petit Hobbit de Hobbitebourg.

— Je suis désolé...

A contrecœur, il fit volte-face.  
A contrecœur, il entama une course folle vers le bac de Châteaubouc. Ignorant les cris de la créature. Ignorant les cris de Krisna. Ignorant le combat qui se déroulait dans son dos.

Gandalf lui avait demandé de porter l'Anneau jusqu'à Bree. Et c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

— Largue les amarres !

Il approchait ! Il approchait !  
Le bac de Châteaubouc n'était plus loin !

— Monsieur Frodon !

Il sauta prestement la barrière, seul obstacle qui le séparait de la liberté. Liberté symbolisée par cette petite embarcation qui s'éloignait peu à peu du quai.

— Monsieur Frodon ! Encore un petit effort !

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Frodon Sacquet ne put réprimer un petit sourire.

Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour lui. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.  
Sam. Pippin. Merry. Folety. Tous arboraient une mine défaite.  
Tous, sans exception, s'inquiétaient pour sa vie.

Ses pieds foulèrent l'herbe. Ses pieds foulèrent les rondins de bois qui composaient le quai.

— Vite !

Sam tendit vivement les bras vers lui.

— Saute ! hurlèrent les deux frères.

Il fléchit les genoux et sauta. Sauta par-dessus les eaux calmes du fleuve Brandevin. Sauta vers l'embarcation.

Comme tout bon jardinier qui se respectait, Samsagace cueillit son jeune maître. L'attira contre lui.

Tension. Soulagement.  
Ils retrouvèrent le sourire. Ils serrèrent Frodon dans leurs bras.  
Ils fêtèrent cette spectaculaire évasion. Ils fêtèrent leur victoire.

Cependant, l'un d'entre eux n'eut le coeur de participer à cette réjouissance.  
Tristesse. Culpabilité.  
Les yeux émeraude rivés sur le Brandevin, Folety regrettait. Regrettait d'avoir quitté Krisna. Regrettait de l'avoir laissée affronter le Nazgûl.

Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

Elle n'était pas revenue.  
Elle ne reviendrait pas.

Le Nazgûl avait eu raison d'elle.

Krisna était morte.  
Morte. Morte.

— Morte !

Des larmes de chagrin striant ses joues, le jeune Hobbit hurla encore et encore. Le nez levé vers les étoiles, il ne chercha à contenir sa douleur.

Frodon, Sam, Pippin et Merry demeurèrent silencieux.  
Face à la douleur, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Paroles, gestes... rien ne pourrait venir à bout de cette souffrance.

Paroles, gestes... Pippin savait que toutes ces marques d'affection ne le sortiraient pas de ce gouffre.

— Eh, grand frère...

Timidement, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Folety.

Rien.

Il cala sa tête contre son cou.

— Ça va aller... ça va aller...

Une à une, les larmes rejoignirent les eaux du Brandevin. Asséchant petit à petit le coeur meurtri de Folety.

— Grand frère...

— Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît...

Pippin comprenait. Comprenait sa réaction. Comprenait son rejet.

Ce n'était pas une simple amie que Folety venait de perdre.

Folety venait de perdre une sœur.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour encourager l'auteur !_

_Merci encore !_

_A plus !_


End file.
